<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Commie loves his scary monster / alien GF by wildewriter99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414139">Commie loves his scary monster / alien GF</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildewriter99/pseuds/wildewriter99'>wildewriter99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fem! Posadist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildewriter99/pseuds/wildewriter99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what else to call this. </p><p>How does Posadist get freaky? Now you know.</p><p>I just watched The Lighthouse and it shows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Posadist/AuthLeft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Commie loves his scary monster / alien GF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Posadist’s skin glows orange-red all over her body. Her small frame radiates heat and passion. Her antennas are sensitive to touch. She coos when Commie rubs them with one of his fingers. They vibrate. She buzzes like a ticking time bomb, like a nuclear reactor. She walks into a room, with short, pointed steps. Her finger nails are pointed like daggers. Her face is ethereal, her features seemingly melt into her skin when she is aroused. She moans in that harmonic voice. Her skin is always warm, even her furthest appendages. Her thighs are full and curvy. Her hair is the same color as her skin. She glows when she’s aroused. She looks like lava but her body is firm and solid to the touch, however she has been known to shape shift. When Commie picks her up she literally melts into his arms. Her nipples are bright yellow, as are her labia and pussy. Her cum is bright green. She can summon multiple limbs (tentacles) and even elongate her existing ones, literally wrapping herself around Commie. Her tongue glows green. Her tits are small and pointed. She can conjure bright yellow wings and fly like a fairy. She cackles like a dolphin. She wears simple clothes (usually white or blue) so her skin always stands out. Her lingerie is periwinkle blue, lacy. She doesn’t appear to have veins, her skin is smooth and blemishless. She can be dominant and submissive, but never in between. She either needs to be in full control or no control. However, she often likes to be the first to tease. She is very loud during sex. Her eyes are like cats eyes, with an additional layer of skin. When she cums she rolls her eyes so far back sometimes the under layer of skin doesn’t peel back. Commie, comparing his skin to her eerily-smooth skin, feels like he could lose himself inside her. She’s an ocean of danger, and a deep, dark hole. He’s eager to fall in. She bites her lip. She’s unabashedly passionate. She is hungry for his destruction. She likes to drive him insane. </p><p>She can shape shift around him, tapping him here and there, and he turns around trying to find her but he can’t. Eventually she gets to taking his clothes off for him. Then he grabs her and kisses her. She lets him push her onto the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist. He kisses her neck, her collarbone, in between her breasts, and he thoughtfully lowers the straps of her bra to admire her spritely tits. Impatient, she threads her hand around his hair and they kiss again. She grinds her crotch against his, feeling his cock start to rise. She digs her fingernails into his back. Then he slides down her panties and stops kissing her only to proceed to lick her pussy. His hands grab one of her sumptuous thighs and her ass. She sighs and relaxes, letting him explore the inside of her with his tongue. She starts to make a clicking sound, not with her tongue but with some foreign instrument in her chest, her antennas throbbing. Her alien instincts are taking over. When she’s had enough she turns to liquid and slides down and under the bed. Commie, dazed with lust, searches for her. Then she appears behind him and using the nuclear energy inside her, sends an electric pulse through the air, throwing Commie onto the bed. He’s stunned, but still clearly into it. She climbs on top of him, and angles her pussy over his dick. Then they begin to establish their rhythm, Posadist sliding up and down, her tits bobbing ever so slightly. Commie works his hips like a champ, slamming his dick into her. She turns her head up, clicking and moaning simultaneously. A deep and monstrous hum resonates from her throat while a girlish squeal bounces on top of it. Her voice sounds like its having sex all by itself, almost like she doesn’t need Commie there, but from her talking he knows she’s enjoying him.  </p><p>“Nnnn, yeah~ … yeah Commie… ah!… fuck me like a tank… destroy me…”</p><p>Extra appendages shoot out from the sides of her body and turn them over. Commie’s grinding her into the bed. Her body is gelatinous, morphing between liquid and solid. She’s close. This nearly-human man sure knows how to fuck an alien. And he isn’t scared of her. In fact, her freakishness is more of a turn on for him. Commie is sick of the normalcy of capitalism, of the many slaves to the whims of the few, and he knows Posadist feels the same way. Posadist is even more daring than him, and even more cruel. She can’t wait for the zombified working class to wake up, and she doesn’t care how many lives she needs to take to achieve a new world order. Sometimes Commie wishes he was as bold as her. </p><p>Now her antennas are banging into one another, waves of static electricity coursing between them. While still fucking her, Commie lowers his head to lick one of her nipples, and gently bites it. In that moment Posadist goes apeshit. Commie witnesses what it feels like to be at the center of an atom bomb. Commie loses his senses in a flash of white light, as Posadist’s entire body momentarily phases out of existence. Then he registers an inhumanly high pitched wail, as the walls of her pussy shudder and then collapse around his dick. Her arms and excess tentacles stretch and then her entire body engulfs him. All he can see is glowing red, orange, yellow, and green colors coursing around him. Little blinking white spots appear like stars. He’s been transported to another galaxy. Meanwhile the massive amount of pressure around his dick makes him cum. He moans as he unloads into the endless void. He closes his eyes, feeling at peace with his powerlessness, and hears Posadist howl with laughter. When he opens them, he sees Posadists’ beautiful green eyes and narrow nose and full lips again. She smiles sweetly now, like a good, vanilla human girl. She cups his face in her hands. </p><p>“Thank you, Commie… you make me feel whole.” </p><p>Then her pupils narrow and her voice is slippery with evil, “Next time I’ll fuck you so hard you will forget your name and speak in my tongue, the language of utter destruction. You and every other extremist will surrender your souls to me. One day, I shall rule this world, and when that happens, I will be in my highest state: an eternal orgasm. Life and chaos must come to an end… but the peace of darkness is forever.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>